Currently, people often enjoy media content by using devices such as televisions or other devices enabled to receive and display television content. People using such devices typically use a remote control or other similar device to change channels, adjust volume, record media content, interact with the media content, and/or perform a myriad of other functions. Remote controls, however, are frequently misplaced or lost. Searching for a misplaced or lost remote control can often be a frustrating endeavor for those trying to watch a television program or trying to enjoy other media content.